Every breath you take
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Para Steve, comprender a Tony suponía un desafío aún mayor que el más complicado enfrentamiento contra Hydra. Cuando al fin creía haber entendido su carácter, Tony hacía algo que ponía todo su razonamiento patas arriba. Como ese preciso instante, en realidad. Porque, ¿qué hacía el perezoso y apático Tony Stark cocinando a las tres de la mañana?


**EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE**

Para Steve, comprender a Tony suponía un desafío aún mayor que el más complicado enfrentamiento contra Hydra. Cuando al fin creía haber entendido su carácter, Tony hacía algo que ponía todo su razonamiento patas arriba.

Tony alardeaba de ser más inteligente que los demás sin medir sus palabras, siendo un completo arrogante, pero momentos después era capaz de enseñar con la paciencia del mejor de los mentores a cualquiera que tuviera una duda.

Podías pedirle una reunión a Tony para solucionar un problema y que él te dejara tirado simplemente porque le apetecía. Para cinco minutos después descubrir que se le había ocurrido una idea estrafalaria que podía hacer desaparecer tu problema como si jamás hubiera existido y que no podía despegarse de su mesa de trabajo envuelto en el frenesí.

Y había muchos más momentos… Como ese preciso instante, en realidad. Porque, ¿qué hacía el perezoso y apático Tony Stark cocinando a las tres de la mañana?

Steve iba de camino al gimnasio. Tomó la decisión después de darse cuenta que se avecinaba otra previsible noche de frustraste insomnio. Steve detestaba quedarse parado sin hacer nada, así que se preparó para una buena sesión de ejercicio cuando se quedó a medio camino de su destino, escuchando a través de los pasillos la música resonando por las paredes como un suave eco. La siguió y acabó en la entrada de la cocina del penthouse de la Torre Stark, viendo a Tony mezclando harina con batido de chocolate y tarareando la melodía de la canción que sonaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo a estas horas? —preguntó Steve, aún en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Pese a la música, su voz se escuchó clara. Tony se sobresaltó y le dirigió una mirada al descubrir que no estaba solo, pero no paró con la faena.

—Vaya capi, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Algo en el tono cantarín de Tony llamó la atención de Steve y solo necesitó acercarse dos pasos más para que apreciara el obvio perfume a alcohol, atenuado apenas por el polvillo de la harina.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Tampoco a la mía.

Steve suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no podía dormir.

—Fíjate, yo tampoco. Y no hay nada mejor que unas rosquillas de chocolate para amenizar el insomnio.

—Siempre has tenido una devoción particular por los dulces, ¿pero desde cuando los cocinas tú?

—Pasa de cuando en cuando. Efecto secundario del vino afrutado que me regala Pepper. Por eso siempre bebo whisky, pero esta vez era lo que tenía más a mano.

Steve apreció las orejas rojas de Tony, tan rojas como estaba la punta de su nariz, haciéndole parecer un curioso elfo borracho. Casi le recordó a los actores que se vestían de elfos en Navidad, dando pequeños saltitos, cantando canciones y ofreciendo dulces por la abarrotadas calles de Nueva York.

Tony, ajeno a las cavilaciones de Steve, sacó la masa del bol y empezó a amasarla.

—Ey, grandote, ayúdame con esto. Aprovechemos tus brazotes para algo distinto a repartir puñetazos.

—No es como si usara mis brazos solo para eso —dijo Steve, descruzándolos y dirigiéndose a la encimera para amasar.

Aunque no le gustara que Tony fuera dándole órdenes de aquella manera, disfrutaba siempre que estaba en una cocina.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, también necesito tus mañas culinarias, no te preocupes.

Ante el tono usado por Tony, Steve frunció el ceño, pero la atontada sonrisa borracha de Tony fue suficiente como para que Steve lo dejara pasar y siguiera con el trabajo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la canción terminó y empezó otra. Sabiéndosela de memoria, Tony rápidamente se dejó llevar, dejando el tarareo atrás y cantando con ganas. Steve supuso que J.A.R.V.I.S. estaba haciendo un buen trabajo insonorizando las habitaciones de los demás vengadores para que ninguno fuera hasta la cocina más que dispuesto a hacerles callar. Salvo Thor, quizás, que no dudaría en unirse a la fiesta.

 _Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

Pero Steve no pensaba detener a Tony, aunque eso supusiera que toda la Torre Stark les cayera encima. Porque se fascinó con la voz de Tony, ligeramente desgarrada, que parecía arropar cada palabra antes de liberarla de sus labios. Y la forma tan natural que tenía de dejar que su cuerpo siguiera la música.

 _Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

Steve no se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de amasar. Se mantuvo observando a Tony, estático y silencioso como una estatua.

—¿No bailas, capi? —preguntó Tony, lanzándole una mirada pícara—. Es más divertido cuando sigues la música en lugar de quedarte plantado como un espantapájaros.

—Yo no bailo —dijo Steve, molesto.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, mientras su sonrisa ladina se ampliaba.

—¿No será que no sabes bailar, espantapájaros de congelador?

Y ahí estaba, el Tony arrogante y burlón que conocía y que aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para buscarle las cosquillas.

—No bailo sin la pareja adecuada —terció Steve, tratando de atajar la conversación.

Pero por supuesto, no fue así. Steve se veía venir que Tony no abandonaría una oportunidad de burlarse, menos cuando estaba tan relajado y vivaracho. Y borracho.

—Bueno, más te vale aprender antes de encontrarte con tu pareja adecuada —dijo Tony, sacando las manos de la masa, sin limpiárselas, y tomando las de Steve, que también estaban sucias—. No vayas a darle un pisotón y la espantes.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —preguntó Steve, que quiso echarse para atrás, pero el tacto amable de las manos de Tony fue lo único que se lo impidió.

—Venga, capi, que será nuestro secreto. De cara a los demás serás un estupendo bailarín desde la cuna, si quieres.

Steve volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero mansamente se dejó guiar y comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Tony. Porque ahí estaba. Ahí estaba uno de esos lados ocultos de Tony que tanto lograban descolocarlo cada vez que los descubría. Porque sí, Tony se había burlado de él, pero aún con las manos pringadas y la música de una canción cuyo título J.A.R.V.I.S. le dijo mucho después, él le instruía con paciencia. Bailaba con él y se reía, tratando de arrastrarle a un juego divertido.

 _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please_

Steve se sorprendió riendo, pasándoselo bien bailando con Tony.

 _Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

La canción terminó antes de lo que Steve habría esperado, y se encontró a sí mismo con la respiración agitada por la risa y por verse obligado a seguir torpemente los estribillos de una canción que jamás había escuchado. Y a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Tony. Steve no sabía en qué momento, bailando, se habían acercado tanto. Pero ahí estaban, con los rostros tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento cálido del otro.

No sería hasta mucho más adelante que se dieron cuenta que aquella canción que los había acompañado en su primer baile, aquel sucio y torpe baile en la cocina de la Torre Stark, se había convertido en su canción.

 **FIN**

 **Sábado, 6 de octubre de 2018**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!**

¡POR FIN, AQUÍ ESTÁ! **El relato #stony con la canción ganadora del sorteo de IG Stories**. No sé si es lo que la persona ganadora esperaba, pero espero que lo haya disfrutado. Yo me he divertido mucho durante el proceso. Ha quedado muy fluff, lo sé, pero mis relatos stony suelen acabar así jajajajaja.

Por cierto, de vez en cuando hago estos pequeños sorteos en mis redes sociales, ¡así que estáis más que invitados a echarles un ojo y descubrir sorpresas!

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
